


January 10, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Not the usual Thursday evening,'' Amos muttered as he ate a chocolate cake slice with his daughter.





	January 10, 2002

I never created Superman TAS.

''Not the usual Thursday evening,'' Amos muttered as he ate a chocolate cake slice with his daughter and villains remained absent.

THE END


End file.
